powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The After Years
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The After Years is a fanmade spinoff pseudo-sequel series that takes place after the main series. Created by Pat141Elite, it features team-ups with Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Ressha Sentai ToQger. Characters Main Teams Gokaigers Allies *Navi *Ticket *Conductor Kyoryugers ToQgers Plot When the Gokaigers finally saved the world from Zangyack, as their predecessors continue to fight evil forces. The Gokaigers join in with the Kyoryugers and ToQgers to fight the Evil Shadow Army Line. Episode #'Return of the Space Pirates' - Three years after the battle against Zangyack, the Gokaigers continue to explore the world for the greatest treasure of all. However, they stumble into a clash between imagination and darkness. #'Imagine it Showy! '- The Gokaigers and ToQgers team up to fight General Schwarz. #'The Sun Shines Even At Dusk' - When Getsuga Kaijin outsmart the ToQgers and Gokaigers and abducting Ahim, the latter group must turn on the lights to rescue Ahim and put Getsuga Kaijin to his place. This is a tribute to Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. #'Teaching Students With Love '- Right visits a school and encounters five sibling teachers. Unbeknownst to Right, the teachers were actually the Fivemen according to Marvelous. When Burglar Kaijin steals the children's things, Right and Marvelous must defeat him. Gaku Hoshikawa makes an appearance here as the school's principal since Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Super Sentai, and it is a tribute to Chikyu Sentai Fiveman. #'The Bravest Treasure' - When a former member of Deboss now aligns with the Shadow Line, it will take for the Gokaigers to unlock the Greater Power of the Kyoryugers to defeat this foe. It is a tribute to Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. #'Wish Upon A Star' - When Right gazes on the stars and imagining when dreams do come true, this made him to inspire how his team's predecessor to gain powers of past Sentai. This marks the first time the Gokaigers (except Gai) become ToQgers themselves, and Diesel-Oh transforming into Flash King and then to Senpuujin using a MegaZord Key from the Go-Busters' Greater Power, and it is a tribute to Choushinsei Flashman. #'Welcome to the Pirate Express!' - When the Emperor of Darkness sends a monster that brings sadness to humans, it will take for the ToQgers to give the Gokaigers their own Greater Power. This marks the appearance of ToQ-Oh GokaiOh. #'Precious Jewels' - When Dorobo Kaijin robbing jewelries after the other, it will take for the ToQgers and a help a legend to defeat him. Kanpei Kuroda (GoggleBlack) makes an appearance here and it is a tribute to ''Dai Sentai Goggle V''. Gokai Changes Return of the Space Pirates *Gokai Changes for Return of the Space Pirates: **Gokai Red - NinjaRed, Big One **Gokai Blue - AoRanger **Gokai Yellow - MagiYellow **Gokai Green - Beet Buster, GoggleBlack, Kyoryu Gray **Gokai Pink - N/A **Gokai Silver - Black Knight, Bouken Silver *The Gokai Changes involved here are composed of Rangers in the Super Sentai series played by same actors from different series. **Teruaki Ogawa: Sasuke (NinjaRed; Kakuranger), Hyuuga (Black Knight; Gingaman) **Juni'chi Haruta: Kanpei Kuroda (GoggleBlack; Goggle V), Ryuu Hoshikawa (DynaBlack; Dynaman) **Hiroshi Miyauchi: Akira Shinmei (Aorenger; Goranger), Sokichi Banba (Big One; J.A.K.Q.) **Hiroya Matsumoto: Tsubasa Ozu (MagiYellow; Magiranger), Masato Jin (Beet Buster; Go-Busters) **Masayuki Deai: Eiji Takaoka (Bouken Silver; Boukenger), Tessai, Shinya Tsukouchi (Kyoryu Gray; first and second; Kyoryuger) Imagine it Showy *Gokai Changes for Imagine it Showy: **Gokai Red - Red Buster, Shinken Blue, GaoYellow, Kyoryu Green, PteraRanger **Gokai Blue - ChangeDragon, Blue Buster, DynaYellow, Green Sai, Pink Flash **Gokai Yellow - GekiRed, Blue Dolphin, FiveYellow, ShiShiRanger, Kyoryu Pink **Gokai Green - DekaRed, Aorenger, DenziYellow, Go-On Green, FivePink **Gokai Pink - Princess Shinken Red, KuwagaRaiger, Green Flash, OhPink **Gokai Silver - TimeFire, DynaBlue, MagiYellow, Shinken Green, DynaPink *The Gokai Changes here corresponds to the respective colors of both Gokaigers and ToQgers. **After the all-Red Change, when Captain Marvelous becomes Red Buster, it follows up as Joe also becomes Blue Buster in a split second. Meaning, the Go-Buster change follows up one at a time. The Sun Shines Even At Dusk *Gokai Changes for The Sun Shines Even At Dusk: **Gokai Red - ChangeDragon, Red Buster, VulEagle **Gokai Blue - ChangePegasus, Blue Buster, VulShark **Gokai Yellow - ChangeMermaid, Yellow Buster, VulPanther **Gokai Green - ChangeGriffin, Beet Buster **Gokai Pink - ChangePhoenix **Gokai Silver - Stag Buster, Gold Mode *The Gokai Changes here involves Special and Covert Operations. **Changeman: Military **Sun Vulcan: Air, Sea, and Lan **Go-Busters: Undercover Operations Teaching Students With Love *Gokai Changes for Teaching Students With Love: **Gokai Red - MegaRed, FiveRed **Gokai Blue - MegaBlue, FiveBlue **Gokai Yellow - MegaYellow, FiveYellow **Gokai Green - MegaBlack, FiveBlack **Gokai Pink - MegaPink, FivePink **Gokai Silver - MegaSilver *The Gokai Changes here are related to heroes who are students, then teachers (only one for the Megarangers' case) respectively. **Megaranger: All are high-school students, years later, one of them became a teacher. **Fiveman: Both siblings are teachers. The Bravest Treasure *Gokai Changes for The Bravest Treasure: **Gokai Red - TyrannoRanger, Kyoryu Red (Armed On) **Gokai Blue - TriceraRanger, Kyoryu Blue (Armed On) **Gokai Yellow - TigerRanger, Kyoryu Green (Armed On) **Gokai Green - MammothRanger, Kyoryu Black (Armed On) **Gokai Pink - PteraRanger, Kyoryu Pink (Armed On) **Gokai Silver - DragonRanger, Kyoryu Gold, Gold Mode *In the post-Gokaiger Ranger Key toyline, it was said that the Kyoryu Black Ranger Key can be used by Gokai Yellow to fight as the latter. To further prevent redundance in regards to Don's usage of sidearms, he instead changes into Kyoryu Black instead of Kyoryu Green, to which be done by Luka. It's because of the difference that Souji (Kyoryu Green) is a skilled swordsman and Ian (Kyoryu Black) is a skilled shooter. *This is the second time Gai becomes Kyoryu Gold since Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Super Sentai. Zyudenchi *Gokai Red (as Kyoryu Red) - Kentrospiker Wish Upon A Star *Gokai Changes for Wish Upon A Star: **Gokai Red - ToQ 1gou, Red Flash **Gokai Blue - ToQ 2gou, Blue Flash **Gokai Yellow - ToQ 3gou, Yellow Flash **Gokai Green - ToQ 4gou, Green Flash **Gokai Pink - ToQ 5gou, Pink Flash **Gokai Silver - Gold Mode **Diesel-Oh - Flash King, Senpuujin *Only the ToQgers use Transfer Changes, while the Gokaigers (when becoming the ToQgers themselves) do not, it would be redundant for them to do so since they only make use of Ranger Keys. *Since ToQ 6gou's identity is not yet officially revealed, Gai stays on his original form and in Gold Mode. *This is the second time Flash King is seen in a Giant Robo Gokai Change since the Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger team-up movie. Welcome to the Pirate Express! *Gokai Changes for Welcome to the Pirate Express!: **Gokai Red - KingRanger, AbaRed (AbareMax) **Gokai Blue - Shinken Gold, Kyoryu Red (Carnival) **Gokai Yellow - MegaSilver, MagiRed (Legend Mode) **Gokai Green - Beet Buster, DekaRed (SWAT Mode) **Gokai Pink - Go-On Silver, Princess Shinken Red (Super Mode) **Gokai Silver - Kyoryu Silver, Red Buster (Powered Custom) **ToQ-Oh GokaiOh - Grand Liner, Travelion, Kyoretsu-Oh *As Kyoryu Silver in this episode, Gai gains access to both Torin's Feather Edge and Dantetsu's Air-Bursting Punch simultaneously. *ToQ-Oh GokaiOh's Giant Robo changes are all train-based. *The Red Gokai Changes are all the Red Ranger's super modes and enhancements. **This is the only time someone other than Captain Marvelous changing into Red Buster. The same applies with Kyoryu Red. Zyudenchi *Gokai Blue (as Kyoryu Red): Parasagun + Zakutor + Gabutyra (Western) Precious Jewels *Gokai Changes for Precious Jewels: **Gokai Red - Deathryuger, Kyoryu Red. GoggleRed **Gokai Blue - Kyoryu Blue (Armed On), GoggleBlue **Gokai Yellow - Kyoryu Violet, Kyoryu Green, GoggleYellow **Gokai Green - Kyoryu Gray, Kyoryu Black, GoggleBlack **Gokai Pink - Kyoryu Cyan, Kyoryu Pink, GogglePink **Gokai Silver - Kyoryu Silver, Kyoryu Gold **ToQ 1gou - Gold Mode **GokaiOh - Dekaranger Robo **GoZyuJin - PteraidenOh **ToQ-Oh - Gosei Great **Diesel-Oh - GoggleRobo *Prior to the Goggle-V change, the Kyoryuger Gokai Changes here is based on the upcoming V-Cinema movie of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger with the events taking place 100 years from now. **However, Deathryuger's suit and Kyoryu Navy's differ from each other, as the gold-like armed on and red highlights on the suit are not present on the latter. *This is the second time Gai's Gold Mode is used by another Ranger who is not from their team, in this case, Right. **Captain Marvelous was the first to use the Gold Mode in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!.